Satan's Angel
by grievousrommel
Summary: A girl finds herself at the mercy of a vampire. What will happen to her? If she does turn into a vampire, what will happen to hell and humanity? (Please take note that one of my friends made this story, not I. I am helping my friend since they don't have time to make an account. Review!:)


Satan's angel

The shadows fell over me and I huddled in the corner of the room, scared as a mouse. I buried my head in my hands and I quietly cried. After a couple of hours, I don't know how, I fell asleep but was awoken a couple of hours later. "Who are you? What are you doing here?" A loud voice boomed. I looked up shaking and gasped at the creature that stood in front of me. The creature was a vampire. I cowered in fear, and there was an awkward silence. "I said who are you?" The vampire boomed again. I cried out and backed myself up as far as I could against the wall. "What are you going to do to me?" I asked. The vampire glared at me for a few before speaking. "I'm not going to do anything to you if you answer my question!" I stared at him then stared at the floor. "I don't know my name, Sir." I declared. The vampire sat down in a chair across from where I sat against the wall. "Do you not have a family?" He asked me. I shook my head. "I had a family once but they were killed by vampires, such as you, and I was thrown onto a train by one of those vampires. When I hit the ground I collapsed and fell unconscious. The vampire was there when I awoke, he was drinking my blood. I tried to pull away from him but he just gripped me tighter until I lost all consciousness. When I awoke I didn't even understand nor remember what had happened. Little by little the memory came back but I have no memory of my identity." I declared.

The vampire got up and walked over to a window. "You say he bit you, yet, you do not smell of vampire." He said facing me. "I don't know why that is Sir. I only know what happened. I've been walking around these streets for years now." I said. He walked over to me and held out his hand. I went to put my hand in his but was hesitant. "Do not worry, I can control my hunger." He said. I went to put my hand in his again when there was a loud screeching noise. I shrank back and covered my ears but I couldn't block out the sound. The vampire either could not hear it or he ignored it. The vampire picked me up and ran upstairs, putting me in a large open coffin. He put me inside then jumped inside beside me closing the coffin door. I felt relieved and uncovered my ears for I could no longer hear the screeching. I looked at the vampire but said nothing. I looked away and stared at the coffin walls. "You shouldn't have been able to hear that screech. You are not human but you're not a vampire either. I shall call you Xobee. Xobee is a rare name that has only been used once before. Now get some sleep Xobee, we'll talk more tomorrow." The vampire said. He leaned past me and pushed a button making the bottom of the coffin open up, dropping us in a secret room. The vampire caught me before I hit the ground and flew me over to a bed. He then got in bed next to me and pulled me close to him. I felt awkward but said nothing and I fell asleep.

I was woken up a couple of hours later. I sat up scared of my surroundings, only to be pushed back down. I heard a soothing voice. "Don't worry Xobee, you're safe here." The vampire declared. I sat up carefully and suddenly remember everything that happened yesterday. I just sat there quietly, not saying anything. "I have to go hunting for my food now, is there anything you want?" The vampire asked. I shook my head. The vampire smiled at me. "Okay, I'll be back in a couple of hours, make yourself at home." He said then he floated out of the room, into the air and out of the entrance. I stared after him then when he was out of site I looked around. I found some paper and pencil so I sat down and wrote. After I set it upon the bed I looked around to find a way out. I sat very still and looked around. I didn't see any way out except for the coffin entrance. I looked back at my surroundings and sadly withdrew wings made of shadows. I flew up and left the coffin. When my feet touched the floor again I changed my features. My hair became a golden yellow instead of brown and my eyes turned from blue to green. My clothes changed from baggy to flirty. I had stilettos on and I walked out hiding my wings. When I stepped outside I felt sad to leave but it was for the best. I walked off down the street and reached the corner before I heard footsteps. I looked behind me but didn't see anyone. I turned back around walking faster, only to hear the footsteps gaining on me. I broke into a run and they did the same. Finally I reached an ally and ran down there, hoping to find a descent area of shadow to hide within. I ran over into a dark corner of the ally only to be grasped and turned around. "Hey there beautiful. You want to party?" A man asked. He had a knife to my throat and was staring intently at me. "No." I said quietly. The man smiled and pulled me closer. "How about a dance?" He asked. I tried to pull away but he gripped me tighter. I tried to scream for help but it didn't work, so I kicked him in a place where the sun never shines and ran out of the ally. I ran across the street and when I reached a safe area I changed into my original form and walked along the side walk. "Hey!" A voice said from behind me. I turned to find the man with the knife stood there. "You are a sneaky little girl aren't you?" He said gripping me when I tried to run. He pulled me closer but made sure my legs were where he could control them. I screamed but no one came to help me. I tried to summon the shadows but the man squeezed me, knocking the breath out of me. "Let me go!" I ordered him. "I can't. You're the bosses' girl so you will be with him." The man said. A limo pulled up beside us and a man in dark clothes pulled me inside and gave some money to the knife wielding man. I said nothing as I looked at the man who sat in front of me. "Nice to see you again Slave." He said. "I can't say the same Prisohner. " I said and grew silent again. Prisohner only smiled at me. "Don't worry; you'll change your mind, in time." He said. I stared out of the window ignoring him.

The vampire flew down into his hideout covered with his prey's blood. He noticed that Xobee wasn't in the area and looked around. His gaze stopped at a piece of paper that was lying on the bed. He picked it up and sat down in a chair to read it. "_Dear vampire. Thank you for taking care of me yesterday but I am in trouble. I have been hunted by many vampires since I regained my memory. There is a very powerful vampire named Prisohner who wants me. He has never told me why but whenever he's around he's stealing my blood and I am growing weaker by the day. I lied when I told you that story about my family. I did lose my memory but not the way I said. I am an angel, yet I've never been to heaven. I was made here on Earth and I've never met my father. My father is not God if you were thinking that. My father is Satan. I will always be the age I am and my blood will always be tainted. My father meant to make a new kind of minion but he made me instead. He raised me for many years, and then one day he let me go up here to Earth to learn their ways. The vampire must've smelled my blood because the vampire that threw me on a moving train was indeed Prisohner. I can control the weather, the shadows, the light, and pretty much anything that can cause harm to something or someone. I can't control people though so I've never been able to save myself. You helped me so I thought it was only fair to tell you the truth and thank you. Now I could do you a favor. I could save you. Goodbye forever, Xobee."_ The vampire jumped up and growled. He yelled and broke just about everything in his study. He flew up out of the coffin and tried to track me down.

The limo pulled to a stop and I was pushed out of it. I stumbled only to be picked up with a grip that caused my wings to expand. I quickly recovered and hid them again but it was too late. "There is an angel in my presence? How wonderful, but you don't have the white wings of God nor the black wings of the fallen. You are not God's child! Who is he?" Prisohner ordered. "Doesn't matter! You will never find him." I declared. Prisohner raised his hand to hit me but stopped in midair. "You will watch your tone when you're in my presence." He said. "I'd rather die than give you any respect!" I yelled at him. Prisohner laughed and gripped me and faced me towards his subjects. "All of you need to take a look at this young woman. She has disrespected me multiple times and you all know the punishment is death but I need her alive so watch closely." He yelled at them. They all just stared as Prisohner lowered his mouth to my neck and dug his fangs in. I yelled out loud but I could do nothing but wait for the pain to cease. He dug is teeth in farther than he ever had before and the pain was so intense my wings flew out again but this time I had no strength to hide them. The crowd gasped. Shadows suddenly covered my legs and I was feeling weak. I started to drift out of consciousness and if it hadn't been for Prisohner I would have fallen. Finally he was done and he held me out. "Do you all see this? This woman has paid the price!" He said. He started to drag me off the area when there was a loud screech. Prisohner gave me to the darkly dressed man and stood in front of me. "What do you want Alistair?" He asked into the air. The vampire who had saved me before flew down. "I want the angel!" He demanded. Prisohner laughed. "I need her blood. She is not going with anyone." He declared. I finally fell into unconsciousness. I couldn't see anything but darkness but I heard the fighting. For what seemed like years I heard the arguing and the fighting before it stopped suddenly and I was carried off.

I woke up three days later and looked at my surroundings. I started to get up but a voice halted me. "Stay there! You've lost too much blood." I ignored the voice and sat up feeling dizzy at once but I ignored it and looked around. The surroundings were unfamiliar but the voice was familiar. "Alistair? Is that you?" I asked. "Yes." He said and stepped out from the shadows. He was bleeding heavily and his eye was missing. "What happened?" I asked. Alistair stared at me but said nothing. "You don't have to worry about Prisohner anymore and don't worry about me either." He said wincing even as he said so. I gently sat him upon the bed and flexed my wings out. "Your wings, they're beautiful. Are they shadows?" He asked. I nodded and without a word I put one wing over his wound and concentrated. My wings glowed and slowly but efficiently it healed the wound. Alistair sat up at once and looked at me. He smiled and I smiled back but I fell to my knees. Alistair jumped up and laid me on the bed. He looked around and noticed that I now held the wound that had, only minutes ago, lain upon him. He growled and left the room for a few minutes. In Alistair's studies he yelled and he prayed for Satan to come. After a few minutes Satan arrived. "Why do you call upon me Alistair?" He asked. "You owe me a favor remembers?" Ali answered. Satan nodded. "There is a girl claiming to be your daughter in the other room who is dying. I need you to heal her." Ali declared. Satan was silent for a moment before he spoke. "I had a daughter but she was killed many years ago." Ali shook his head and indicated Satan to follow him.

Satan entered the room that held me and he noticed my wings. "It is her! What happened?" He asked. "I'll explain later but she's growing faint." Ali said. Satan nodded and used his powers to take away the wound. I opened my eyes but said nothing. I couldn't say anything. "Why does she open her eyes and yet she doesn't say anything?" Ali asked. Satan sighed. "She was mere seconds away from death so her body must have time to rejuvenate. Ali and Satan sat by my side for weeks on end before I finally sat up gasping. I looked around and gasped at the man who was my father. "Daddy?" I asked. "Dementia! It's so good to see you again! It's been so long." Satan said. I had tears in my eyes and I rushed over to hug him. I turned and hugged Ali as well. "Thank you, for everything." I said. He hugged me back. "Come daughter, it's time for us to go home." My father suddenly said. I looked back at Ali with sad eyes but said nothing. "Wait! Sir I am coming with you!" Ali exclaimed suddenly. I stopped and stared at him. "What do you mean Ali?" I asked him. He walked up to me and planted a kiss upon my lips. This is what I mean. I love you and I won't let you go." He said. Satan stared at us for a moment then opened a portal. Together Ali and I entered with father following and we lived a happy life together. Somehow I was allowed to conceive a child.

Four years later. "Mama! I just found a snake. Can I keep it?" My son, Hearst, asked. I stared down at this little devil and my heart filled with joy. "Yes you may keep it." I said. I was playing with my son when my husband entered the room with a grave look upon him. "Hearst. Please go to your room. I need to talk to your mother." Ali said. Hearst nodded and left. "What is wrong Ali?" I asked him. "Your father has fallen ill and he has called upon you to rule the underworld." He answered. I rushed to my father and spent the night with him. By morning my father was very weak. "Listen carefully. You are now the ruler of the underworld. Rule it as you see fit but remember all souls here are tainted so you must not show them mercy. Go and sit upon the throne and you'll change. Go my daughter and raise my grandson well." He choked out. He died in my arms and later after we had a funeral I took my rightful place on the throne. My hair grew long and turned into blue and black fire, while my eyes turned from being the color blue to orange. My normal pale skin changed and I stood with all black skin. My clothes turned from baggy to sexy armor. I was shocked as two horns grew from my forehead. I had taken over the underworld and I ruled it the same way my father had. Every day I would teach my son the rules of the underworld. I have made many mistakes but my subjects never cared and they loved me. Maybe they cheered because they were afraid or they cheered because they truly wanted too. The underworld grew over the next fifteen years and I had to surface the underworld so now the whole planet is my Hell.

Written by: Sheyenne Cheeseman.


End file.
